Doble sentido
by Lirio.Blanco
Summary: Syuusuke tenía la costumbre de hablar con doble sentido. Eso no habría sido realmente importante para el capitán si no fuera por que aquellas frases de más de una interpretación siempre iban dirigidas a él. TezuFuji shonenai fic chicoXchico. Oneshot.


Etto, etto... Gokkigenyo n.n  
Yo soy Lirio Blanco, pero me pueden llamar Li-chan P  
Soy nueva, y éste es el primer fic que pongo...  
No es la gran cosa ni tiene más pretensión que la de servir como una distracción, pero ojalá que les divierta al menos un poquito n.nU  
Bueno, a lo que iba:

**Disclaimer:** pues no, PoT no es mío, es de Takeshi Konomi por los siglos de los siglos, ramen.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Si no gusta, no lea :P

**Pareja:** Tezuka x Fuji(TezuFuji, Strongest pair)

* * *

**Doble Sentido**

Fuji Syuusuke tenía la _divertida_ costumbre de hablar con doble sentido. Y eso no habría sido nada realmente importante para el capitán de la Seigaku si no fuera por que aquellas frases de más de una interpretación siempre iban dirigidas a él... sin importar quién estuviera delante. Ese mismo día, durante las prácticas, Fuji había hecho sonrojarse, desmayarse y/o paralizarse a todos los titulares, e incluso él, el frío y estoico capitán Tezuka, se había quedado sin poder reaccionar por un par de minutos. Para cuando se recuperó, sólo consiguió decir "-No. Yo tengo que hacer-" y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer atemorizado. Claro que el "tengo que hacer" era una total y absoluta mentira, en realidad (y quién lo diría), el valiente capitán fue ni más ni menos que a esconderse al baño... (N/A: O.OU XD). Precisamente ahí estaba ahora, mojándose la cara. Su ceño fruncido no alcanzaba a expresar el enojo, la frustración, el desconcierto que sentía en ese momento... Suspira, resignado. Va a necesitar una charla muy MUY seria con _cierto tensai de Seigaku_ (N/A: ¬¬U ¿Cuál será? -.-U... ). Pensando en qué decirle al ojiazul estaba cuando precisamente el tensai llega... muy oportuno, por cierto...

-¿Te encuentras bien? Todos están preocupados- dice con una expresión muy inocente (N/A: sí, vieran qué inocente u.uU)

- ¬¬ No. ¿Porqué tenías que decir éso?-

-¿Decir qué? n.n- responde muy tierno el más bajo, poniendo su mejor cara de angelito

- ¬¬ No finjas-

-Ah, te refieres a eso de que quería que tú me tuvieras como compañero... ¿pero y éso qué tiene de malo? Yo de verdad quería ser tu pareja en un partido de dobles - dice casi riéndose

-u.uU no tienes remedio-

-¿por qué lo dices? o.o Kuni-chan¿hice algo malo? ó.ò ¿Me tienes que castigar?-

-Sí, Syuusuke Fuji, hiciste algo muy malo. ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?-

-No... ó.ò-

Flash back

Inui: -Muy bien, para el entrenamiento de hoy jugarán partidos de dobles poco habituales. Serán primero Momoshiro y Tezuka contra Kikumaru y Kawamura, y luego Oishi y Fuji contra Echizen y Kaidoh-

Eiji: (haciendo un puchero) - Nyaa, Fujiko-chan, qué suerte tienes, te quedaste con mi Oishi de compañero-

Fuji: - ... Saa... ¿Sabes, Eiji? Hubiera deseado que Tezuka-buchou _me poseyera_- (sonríe inocentemente)

Todos (menos Eiji, que no entendió) : - O.O -

El viento se para. El tiempo parece congelarse. Dos novatos se desmayan. Eiji pone cara de no entender porqué tanto alboroto (N/A: Tan inocente el neko... Es el único que toma esas cosas por el lado sano XD). La cara de Oishi pasa por todos los matices de rojo existentes. A Sumire-sensei se le cae el vaso de agua y se sonroja. Ryoma se queda con los ojos tremendamente abiertos. A Kawamura se le cae la raqueta y pierde el conocimiento. Inui queda congelado con el lápiz apoyado en la libreta, sonrojado y con sangre en la nariz. Kaoru abre mucho los ojos y luego se desmaya (N/A: o.oU ya van cuatro n.n jejejeje). Momoshiro se queda parado con una sonrisa temblorosa y un tic en el ojo. Arai vomita en la cancha. Dos chicas que estaban mirando salen corriendo horrorizadas. Una chica pone cara de algo entre sorpresa y felicidad y escribe rápidamente un cartel que dice "¡Viva la Strongest Pair¡Tezuka loves Fuji and Fuji loves Tezuka!". Sakuno y su amiga se ponen a llorar y se van corriendo (N/A: O.O quedaron traumadas, pobres muchachas -.-U). Finalmente, el capitán Tezuka, que había quedado congelado y sonrojado, atina a responder con la negativa antes citada y se retira.

Fin Flash back

-Pero... ó.ò Kuni-chan, no es mi culpa que reaccionen así, todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema en que juguemos juntos-

- ù.ú Syuusuke, no te hagas el inocente que sé perfectamente que lo hiciste a propósito ò.ó. Además¿qué me dices de lo que hiciste hoy en la hora del almuerzo? u.u -

- o.o ¿y qué hice ahí, Kuni-chan? n.n -

- Deja de fingir que no sabes ¬¬ -

-Ah, te refieres a éso -

-Sí u.u -

Flash back 2

Todos los titulares de la Seigaku, excepto Ryoma (N/A: quien destaca por sus habilidades sociales XD), se encontraban almorzando en la misma mesa, conversando. Momoshiro empieza a quejarse de que las porciones de comida del colegio son muy pequeñas. Kaoru le responde que son de tamaño normal, lo que pasa es que él es un animal tragón...

Momoshiro: -¡A quién le dices tragón, serpiente subdesarrollada! òOó-

Kaoru: -A tí, que pareces un cerdo de tanto comer y comer, fshhhh ù.ú -

Momoshiro: -Obvio que tengo que comer, serpiente estúpida, estoy en vías de desarrollo y necesito fuerza. Quizás por eso es que tú eres tan debilucho ¬¬ -

Kaoru: -¡A quién le llamas debilucho! ò.ó - (lo sujeta por la camisa)

Momoshiro: -¡A tí, serpiente flacuchenta! ò.ó -

Kawamura: -Vamos chicos, no peleen por la comida. Pueden pedirnos a nosotros, algunas porciones que nos dieron son bastante grandes-

Fuji: -Hablando de tamaños, _se la he visto_ a Kuni-chan y es _enorme_. Me pregunto si a mí me cabría en la boca algo tan grande... -

Todos (menos Eiji, que no entendió) : - O/////////O -

Fin Flash back 2

- -.-U Hiciste a Kawamura atragantarse y a Oishi escupir su bebida sobre Inui-

- Pero, Kuni-chan, nn sólo les estaba diciendo que tu plato era grande y tenía suficiente comida ó.ò No sé porqué reaccionan así cada vez que hablo u.u-

- Pues deberías saber ¬¬ . Me avergüenzas frente a ellos constantemente. Y encima, me llamas "Kuni-chan"-

- Pero, Kun... digo, Tezuka-buchou, yo no hago nada malo... ó.ò Son ellos los que piensan cosas pervertidas de lo que digo n.n -

- ¿Ah, sí? ¬¬ ¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó esta mañana cuando nos veníamos al colegio? ò.ó -

Flash back 3

Oishi, Tezuka y Syuusuke tocaban el timbre de la residencia Kikumaru. El neko se había quedado dormido, y cinco minutos después de el "¡Ya voy!" que le escucharon gritar desde adentro, salió el pelirrojo todo despeinado corriendo con la mochila al hombro, el bolso de las raquetas en una mano, el almuerzo en la otra y haciendo equilibrio con el desayuno.

Eiji: -Nyaaa, Mengomengo 3, me quedé dormido... ¿Es muy tarde?-

Oishi: -En realidad, no lo sabemos- (toma a Eiji de la mano y se van los cuatro corriendo, la golden pair adelante y los otros dos atrás)

Luego de dos minutos de silencio, Fuji habla.

Fuji: -Saa... Miren, chicos, Tezuka lo tiene parado y es por mi culpa-

Todos (menos Eiji, que no entendió) : - O//////////O -

Fuji: -creo que no debí dejarlo caer al lavaplatos, a veces los relojes se descomponen con eso aunque digan "a prueba de agua"-

Fin Flash back 3

- Tuviste que explicar ocho veces lo sucedido para que Oishi superara el shock -.-U -

- n.n Pero si estábamos hablando de la hora¿cómo iba a saber yo que ya lo habían olvidado?-

- Al menos podrías preocuparte de poner más cuidado en lo que dices u.u -

- ó.ò ¿Entonces hice muchas cosas malas, Kuni-chan?-

- ¬¬U No, para nada... Obvio que sí. Además, me llamaste "Kuni-chan" otra vez-

- n.n síp, seis veces ya... Un momento¿Me vas a castigar? ó.ò -

Tezuka cierra los ojos y se acomoda las gafas. -Sí ù.ú . Nueve-

- ¿Nueve? ó.ò Quieres decir¿uno por cada cosa mala que hice y uno por cada "Kuni-chan"?-

- u.u Sí-

- Pero Tezuka-kun T.T ... No vas a poder aguantarte por nueve días ó.ò -

- ¬¬ tú tampoco -

- Exactamente ó.ò Y supongo que tú no quieres que tu lindo novio se vea en la necesidad de recurrir a otro en esos nueve días¿cierto, Tezuka-kun? ¬u¬ - Syuusuke torna su voz más sexy, y se acerca peligrosa y seductoramente a su querido Kuni-chan

- ù.ú estás jugando sucio, Fuji Syuusuke-

Tezuka cruza sus brazos y se gira, dándole (N/A: sin querer queriendo n.nU) la oportunidad a Syuusuke de acariciar su espalda y darle sensuales besos en la curvatura de su cuello...

- o/////////o Syuusuke u////////////u deja de hacer eso que estás castigado ¬///¬ No me vas a convencer-

- Pero... Tezuka-kun, son nueve días... No podremos aguantar tanto... - le responde apenas el tensai entre suspiros y besos -Tú sabes cuánto te deseo... - le susurra al oído.

Ésa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tezuka se da vuelta y toma bruscamente al tensai por la cintura, y mirándolo a los ojos, le dice con voz grave - que conste que lo que va a pasar ahora es completamente culpa tuya- y le da el beso más apasionado que se puedan imaginar.

**FIN**

* * *

Waaaaa!!! Hounto ni arigato!! Digo, por leer hasta acá n.n 

Si quiere mandarme un comentario, verdurazo, tirarme huevos/tomates/etc., amenazas de muerte o destripamientos varios, yo estaré muy contenta de recibirlos n.n

Matta ne!


End file.
